Current methods and apparatus for transport of containers between ships at port and land-based dockside locations involve use of typical marine terminal cranes having a single rail guided trolleys on a boom extending between such container receiving and delivery locations. Such container transport cranes have facilities involving factors which limit transport rapidity and efficiency with respect to containers. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for more efficient container crane loading and unloading of sea vessels to avoid port traffic delays.